- Berputar -
by kurarauchiha18
Summary: Sampai seseorang berdiri di depanku, di saat aku sedang tergeletak di atas tanah. Seorang pria yang menyaksikan perjanjian itu. Iris violet itu terlihat basah karena air yang keluar dari matanya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan iba. Dia mendekatiku kemudian menyentuh wajah dan tanganku yang penuh dengan luka..


Di sudut kerajaan ini ada sebuah tempat di mana mereka yang selalu memakai topeng dan melakukan sangat banyak kekerasan. Bukan hanya itu, bukan hanya kekerasan saja yang mereka lakukan. Merampas, mencuri, bahkan kejahatan kecil seperti berbohongpun sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah disana.

Untuk itu, dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada di kerajaan ini terpilihlah 100 orang terbaik untuk dilatih semi militer dengan tujuan pergi ketempat itu. Kabar yang beredar sudah banyak orang yang datang kesana namun tak ada satupun yang kembali. Benar-benar tidak kembali.

Mereka menyusun sebuah siasat untuk membersihkan tempat itu.

Aku dan yang lainnya diajar untuk bersabung, meramu, mempelajari sesuatu dengan cepat, hingga teknik berbohong untuk tetap hidup di sana.

Ya, walaupun aku tidak suka itu.

Sekian lama berlatih disana..

Hanya aku yang masih mampu berdiri.

Ya, walaupun terdapat beberapa luka di tubuhku.. aku masih bisa menahannya. Dan akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengirimkan aku kesana setelah 7 hari keputusan itu dibuat.

Tak terasa 7 hari telah berlalu dan tiba saatnya aku pergi ke tempat itu. Namun, sebelum aku pergi mereka memintaku untuk menandatangani suatu perjanjian. Di mana aku harus mengumpulkan segala informasi tentang mereka, tidak boleh kembali di saat melarikan diri dari tugas dan di saat terdesak gunakan senjata rahasia untuk mati sebelum mereka yang melakukannya. Aku tidak tau senjata apa yang telah mereka tanam kedalam tubuhku supaya aku dapat mati sebelum mereka yang membunuhku terlebih dahulu.

'Ahh, sudahlah toh aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat' benakku berkata demikian.

Dengan setitik darah di atas kertas itu, menjadi tanda bahwa aku telah sepakat dengan perjanjian itu.

"Ingat, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Setiap gerak-gerikmu akan selalu di awasi oleh.. " titah sang raja sembari menoleh ke arah kanannya. Di sana ada dia.. teman.. atau bisa di bilang sahabat baikku. Dengan rambut silver panjangnya diikat di tambah lagi dengan iris violet gelapnya.. setidaknya aku bisa sedikit tenang jika dia yang mengawasi aku di sana. Apakah dia yang akan mengawasi aku nantinya..?

"Dominic, dia yang akan mengawasimu di sana .. namun jika dia ikut serta dalam tugasmu, jangan tanyakan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.."

Dengan nada dingin dia berkata demikian padaku dan Dominic. Aku harus bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menjadi korban karena kegagalanku dalam tugas ini.

Akhirnya aku tiba di tempat yang penuh dengan persaingan dan kekerasan itu. Di mataku mereka selalu menggunakan sebuah topeng untuk menutupi wajah asli mereka. Aku tak tau apa yang ada di balik topeng mereka. Yang pasti hal mengerikan sudah tersimpan sejak lama di sana. Yang telah menjadi rahasia umum bagi tempat itu. Ada sebuah peraturan di sana. Siapapun yang berkata 'dapat melihat topeng itu' maka dia akan kehilangan separuh atau seluruh wajahnya hingga dia harus menggunakan topeng seperti mereka. Begitulah titah peraturan tersebut.

Aku takut, aku ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini. Pergi dan tak kembali lagi.

Namun, aku sudah menandatangani perjanjian itu. Perjanjian yang tak dapat aku tarik kembali ditambah lagi aku tak bisa kembali ke rumah.. di kerajaan yang memerintahkan aku untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Jadi, mau tak mau aku harus tetap melanjutkan pendidikanku di sini. Ya, aku datang kesini dengan alibi sebagai murid pindahan yang akan menetap selama 3 tahun disana. Belum lagi penganiayaan yang berkedok dengan orientasi sekolah. Menyebalkan sekali. Apa hal itu pantas dilakukan..? Mereka itu bodoh atau apa..?

Menyiksa dengan tujuan membuat mereka takut pada senior, mereka di suruh tersenyum paksa padahal hati mereka telah merutuk setengah mati. Bodoh. Yaa.. itulah salah satu kekerasan yang ada ditempat ini.. menyedihkan namun tak ada yang mampu menghentikan lingkaran merah ini.

Hal itu itu juga terjadi padaku..

Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan mereka. Di bentak, di dorong, berkelahi.. dan perkataan sampah mereka yang sangat, sangat membuatku kesal. Untung saja mereka mengajariku untuk bersabung saat pelatihan saat itu. Setidaknya itulah yang membuatku masih bisa bernafas sampai saat ini. Aku sudah masuk ke dalam sarang lebah yang penuh dengan jebakan pembunuh.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku jatuh dan bangkit kembali. Sudah tak tampak lagi antara nyata dan ilusi. Di saat aku ingin menyerah.. Sisi lainku selalu berkata..

"Itu bukan masalah, aku masih bisa!!"

Tidak mungkin aku menyerah secepat itu bukan..? Ini masih tahun pertamaku di tempat ini. Masih terlalu dini untuk mundur dari Medan tempur. Aku hanya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan jika hanya menjadi seorang pecundang karena lari dari tempat ini.

Rasa sakit yang aku terima sudah menjadi santapanku sehari-hari. Aku ingin berbagi cerita ini namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Kalian tau sendiri bukan..? Tempat ini bukanlah tempat dimana kau bisa mendapatkan solusi baik setelah kau menceritakan semua keluh kesahmu.. pada akhirnya kau hanya akan berakhir pada satu titik yang sama yang membuat terus berputar di tempat yang sama tanpa bisa melakukan proses yang seharusnya.

Di tambah lagi dengan peraturan yang ada di sini. Membuatku semakin tak perduli. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan mencapai titik itu! Di mana aku bisa bebas dari cengkraman tak kasat mata.

Tapi apapun yang kulakukan pasti selalu salah dan selalu gagal. Bahkan batu diatas tanahpun mengatakan bahwa aku berjalan saja sudah menjadi sebuah kesalahan agar aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

Aku terus berusaha agar aku bisa mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan. Mengapa mereka semua selalu begini..?

Apakah kekerasan di tempat ini sudah menjadi seperti adat yang sulit untuk hilang..? Aku lelah.. aku ingin istirahat sejenak untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Sampai seseorang berdiri di depanku, di saat aku sedang tergeletak di atas tanah. Seorang pria yang menyaksikan perjanjian itu. Iris violet itu terlihat basah karena air yang keluar dari matanya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan iba. Dia mendekatiku kemudian menyentuh wajah dan tanganku yang penuh dengan luka..

"Masih sanggup untuk melakukannya?"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Kau yakin tak ingin menggunakan senjata 'rahasia'mu itu di saat kau sudah seperti ini.. bukan itu.. biarkan aku membantumu."

Mataku sedikit terbelalak ketika dia mengatakan hal itu.. tentu saja aku menjawab dengan pasti..

"Tidak! Aku masih sanggup melakukannya! Aku tidak mau ka--"

Dia memelukku secara tiba-tiba. Beban yang kurasa seketika menguap.

"Sudah cukup! Jangan membantahku. Kau pasti lelah.."


End file.
